


Encounter on Route 12

by SimpleLoon



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, Fishing, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/pseuds/SimpleLoon
Summary: It was a lovely day on Route 12. The sun was shining brightly, and the sounds of Pidgeys and Spearows chirped nicely in the air. Noctis was sitting on the dock of Silence Bridge, legs hanging off the edge and fishing rod in hand...A perfect day of relaxing fishing, taking it easy. No trainer battles, no gyms. Just Noctis, Carbuncle, his fishing rod-“Well, if isn’t Noctis Lucis Caelum! Thought I smelled your stench when I left Lavender Town.”…and Nyx Motherfricking Ulric.~Or a Final Fantasy XV Pokemon AU for NyxNoct Week 2020 Day 7: AU
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: NyxNoct Week 2020





	Encounter on Route 12

**Author's Note:**

> Coming in for the last day of NyxNoct Week 2020! These two dorks are pretty cute ^^ Also, happy to bring in my love of Pokemon!

It was a lovely day on Route 12. The sun was shining brightly, and the sounds of Pidgeys and Spearows chirped nicely in the air. Noctis was sitting on the dock of Silence Bridge, legs hanging off the edge and fishing rod in hand. Next to him sat his shiny Umbreon, Carbuncle, curled up at his side.

Noctis gave his faithful companion a scratch behind the ears. “Doing all right there?”

The Umbreon gave a sleepy yawn and nuzzled his head against Noctis’s leg. Noctis chuckled and returned to his fishing. “That’s the right idea.”

A perfect day of relaxing fishing, taking it easy. No trainer battles, no gyms. Just Noctis, Carbuncle, his fishing rod-

“Well, if isn’t Noctis Lucis Caelum! Thought I smelled your stench when I left Lavender Town.”

…and Nyx Motherfricking Ulric.

Noctis narrowed his eyes but kept his focus on his fishing. “Not today, Nyx. Can’t you see I’m busy?”

“Busy doing what? Being a loser?”

The dock creaked as steps approached. Noctis leaned towards the water.

“You trying to catch something?” Nyx asked, his voice closer. “Adding to your Magikarp collection?”

Carbuncle turned and growled. Noctis stroked him and whispered, “Don’t give him the satisfaction, buddy.”

Nyx gave a whistle, now right behind Noctis. “Yeah, I can see it now. You’ll be the next Six Magikarp Fisherman. What an achievement!”

Noctis held back a groan.

“Meanwhile, I’ll be out getting my tenth gym badge. Because I’m that awesome.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. _There are only eight badges, you idiot._

“Then, I’ll become Champion of the Kanto League! And you can be Champion of the Magikarp.”

Nyx Motherfricking Ulric! Always so obnoxious! Noctis was just about to break the silent treatment to tell Nyx what he could really be champion of. But then, his fishing rod gave a tug.

“Whoa!” Noctis’s eyebrows shot up past his bangs, and he griped the rod tightly with both hands. Beside him, Carbuncle jumped up, front paws trembling atop Noctis’s thigh.

“Ah! So Noctis Lucis Caelum, Champion of the Magikarp, is about to catch a big one?”

“Quiet, Nyx!” Noctis said, voice sharp. “I need full concentration.”

Noctis struggled against the rod as Carbuncle gave cries of encouragement. Whatever was on the other end, it felt pretty strong and big. What could it be…?

“Aw, I think Noctty boy’s too weak. You need someone of greater prowess, like me!”

Nyx snatched the rod from right above Noctis, jumping to his side. Noctis looked up at Nyx, alarmed and frustrated. “Nyx!” 

“Haha! Look at me! I’m the great Magikarp Fisherman Noctis Lucis-AH!” Nyx screamed as he was pulled right into the water.

Carbuncle gulped. Noctis’s eyes widened. “Uh-oh.”

Before he could wonder too long, a large Gyarados shot up. And right on her head, griping tightly around her middle crest, was Nyx Motherfricking Ulric.

Noctis burst out laughing.

“Hey! This isn’t funny!” Nyx screamed, trying to maintain his grip as the Gyarado shook her head. “Get me off of here!”

“Who? Me?” Noctis broke his laughter, pointing to himself. “But I thought I was just a dumb Magikarp Fisherman.”

“Okay, I’m sorry about the Fisherman jokes! Just help me!”

“Well, I don’t know-ouch!” Noctis hissed from the pain of Carbuncle biting his arm. The Umbreon was glaring at Noctis with glowing eyes. Noctis held up his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay! I was going to help him, geez.” Noctis stood up, pulling out three Pokeballs. “Prompto, Gladio, Ignis, I choose you!”

Noctis released the Pokeballs on the deck, and a Raichu, Blastoise, and Venusaur came out. Noctis pointed to the Raichu. “Prompto, jump on Gladio’s shell, and then, Gladio,” Noctis glanced to the Blastoise, “take him to the Gyarados! That Pokemon needs to be weakened but don’t shock Nyx!” Noctis turned to the Venusaur. “As for you, Ignis, try to get Nyx off of the Gyarados. Everyone, go!”

Noctis’s Pokemon set off on their orders, Prompto jumping on Gladio, Gladio swimming him to the Gyarados, and Ignis readying his vines. He shot them up to the Gyarados’s head, trying to grab Nyx, but the Gyarados was moving too fast. Meanwhile, Prompto and Gladio got close enough for Prompto to start landing some Thunder Punches on the Gyarados. The Gyarados howled and shook her head even more vigorously.

“CAELUM!” Nyx screeched.

Noctis grimaced. “Hang on, Ulric! Just a little longer!”

Sure enough, due to the Thunder Punches, the Gyarados got weaker, and Ignis finally got his vines around Nyx’s waist. Unfortunately, this was at the same time Prompto landed a heavy electric punch with his tail to the Gyarados’s belly, causing the atrocious Pokemon to throw her head forward in one last hideous shriek and then collapse. This was unfortunate because the momentum caused Ignis to send Nyx flying towards the dock and right on Noctis, flinging them both back on the boards.

“UGH!” Noctis cried in pain, squeezing his eyes shut. Leave it to Nyx Motherfricking Ulric. “Get the-“ Noctis began to say but instantly stopped as he opened his eyes to Nyx’s face.

Nyx was directly on top of him, his face hovering above him mere centimeters away. It was in that moment that Noctis realized how beautiful Nyx’s eyes looked, that beautiful cool blue. And his hair was such a lovely shade of black. And his lips… Nys’s lips looked so soft. Noctis wondered what it would feel like if he reached up and-

A cry from Carbuncle brought Noctis back to reality. Both Nyx and Noctis looked to the sound to see the four Pokemon staring at them, odd smiles on their faces. Nyx instantly jumped off of Noctis, coughing into his hand. Noctis got up himself, returning Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis into their Pokeballs.

“So uh…” Nyx broke the silence, glancing between Noctis and his shoes. “Thanks for saving me, Noctis.”

“Uh, yeah, no problem,” Noctis responded, rubbing the back of his neck.

“So… guess I’ll see you around?”

“…Sure.”

Nyx started to walk away, dragging his feet. Noctis watched him, biting his lower lip. Then, he felt a paw on his leg and looked down to see Carbuncle giving him a look. Noctis nodded and looked to Nyx. “Wait! How about a battle?”

Nyx whipped around. “A battle?”

“Yeah, a battle… but with stakes.”

Nyx raised an eyebrow.

‘If I win…” Noctis took a deep breath. “If I win, you have to treat me to dinner.”

Nyx gaped.

“And when I say ‘dinner,’ I mean a proper dinner,” Noctis added, folding his arms. “Not some run-down fast-food joint.”

Nyx eyed Noctis and then approached Noctis while nodding his head. “All right. I can agree to that.” He stopped directly in front of Noctis. “But _when_ _I_ win…” He leaned down so he could look Noctis straight in the eyes. “I get to kiss you.” He winked.

Noctis clenched his fists but kept a straight face. “Deal.”

“Then let’s do this!” Nyx turned back to get into position for the battle.

Noctis turned around himself, holding up his fists and letting a giant beaming smile overtake his face.

For the first time, he didn’t care whether he would win or lose to Nyx Mother Fricking Ulric. Because Noctis would get top prize either way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading Hope you enjoyed ^^


End file.
